1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for coupling an aerial closure or a cable terminal to a messenger strand and, in particular, to a connector which has insulation piercing means for contacting the messenger strand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The strand adapter or clamp, used for many years in telephone plant applications for coupling an aerial closure or a cable terminal to a messenger strand, is comprised of two die cast members which are held together by a clamping bolt. One member has a tapped hole for receiving the bolt while the other member has a pair of clearance holes for adapting the clamp so that it can accommodate various sizes of messenger strand. In addition, the member with the tapped hole includes a generally U-shaped groove at one end for engaging a tab on the aerial closure or cable terminal to secure either one of the latter apparatus to the messenger strand. For example, when the clamp is assembled with the bolt through a first one of the clearance holes, the clamp is attachable to either a 6 M or a 10 M strand, where M indicates thousands of pounds of tensile strength. However, in order to accommodate 2.2 M or 6.6 M strand the adapter must be disassembled, the two-hole member must be rotated 180 degrees so that the bolt can be inserted through the other clearance hole and then all of the pieces must be reassembled. This procedure is not only time consuming, but it is also difficult to achieve in a field environment where a craftsperson might have to support the aerial closure or cable terminal while simultaneously undertaking the reconfiguration of the strand adapter. Moreover, in situations where the adapter is to be attached to a strand of self-supporting cable, it is necessary for the craftsperson to remove the insulation from the strand in the region of attachment in order to effect a proper electrical connection between the strand and the adapter.
In addition to the foregoing, it should be noted that the strand adapter referred to above has a number of other deficiencies. One of these is that prior to the completion of clamping there is no provision on the adapter for holding it in place even loosely on the strand. Another deficiency is that the craftsperson must hold the two die cast members tightly together during installation in order to prevent the rotation of one piece about the other as the clamping bolt is tightened.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to configure an adapter which can advantageously accommodate a wide range of cable sizes without having to be disassembled and reassembled.
Another object is to decrease the amount of time required to effect a connection of an aerial closure or a cable terminal to a messenger strand.
A further object of the present invention is to eliminate the need for having to remove a portion of insulation covering a self-supporting strand in order to effect an electrical connection between the strand and the adapter.
Still a further object is to configure an adapter which can be advantageously loosely hung on the strand prior to securing the adapter to the strand.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus integral with the adapter for ensuring proper alignment of the assembly during the securing operation.